1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer with a paper holding device for receiving outputted paper.
2. Description of Related Art
Many printers include a paper tray. However, when the printed sheet is deposited into the paper tray after printing, the sheets of paper may not be neatly stacked on top of each other because the sides of the sheets are misaligned. The stack of sheets must be taken out of the paper tray and aligned manually by a user. This is an inconvenience.